Crossing the Distance
by RoseTylerforevermore
Summary: AU story: What if Rose had a daughter? And it was also the doctors? When Rose and her daughter Sophia go on there summer vacation, it takes an unexpected turn, that could change history... sorry for bad summary, PLEASE R


" Mum, where are we going this time?" Sophia Tyler asked her mother, Rose Tyler, as they grabbed their backpacks from the table.

" It's a surprise." They walked out the door. And Sophia almost screamed with excitement because instead of seeing their blue SUV, she saw a small spaceship.

" We're going to a different planet? That's sooooo cool!" Sophia cheered as she ran towards the spaceship.

" I'm glad you are excited. We're not going anywhere special though." Rose told her as they both got strapped in.

" Well, where are we going?" Sophia asked.

" A winter planet just outside the Milky Way called Anity."

" Awesome!" Sophia was ecstatic. Every summer they would go somewhere, but this topped them all for her.

Rose helped her 13 year old daughter fix her seat harness and started the spaceship. Rose loved her daughter more than anything and always tried to make her smile. The only thing that made her sad every time she looked at her daughter was that she would never know her father. He was stuck in another dimension unable to get back to her and he didn't even know Sophia existed, so Rose never told her daughter about her past.

Ever since Rose had been in this dimension, she worked with the Torchwood here. She helped a lot of innocent aliens from their doom and stopped over three invasions. So flying a spaceship was no new thing to her. Rose lifted the ship off the ground with ease, and sped off towards their destination.

Since it was a newer spaceship, they didn't feel themselves being pushed back in their seat. The only thing that they could feel when they left Earth was their ears popping.

" Why are we taking this vacation so early in the summer, Mum?" Sophia inquired with a smirk on her thin face.

" Well tomorrow is your 14th birthday, so I thought we could do something we've never done before." Rose told her smiling back.

" Thanks Mum! This will be the best birthday ever!"

" You don't want to jinx it, Sophia." They both laughed lightly but Rose really wasn't joking. She herself would never forget when she jinxed her life with the Doctor.

" Only if dad was here to see this," said Sophia longingly, as they passed Saturn and its rings.

The question caught Rose off guard, and almost made her stop in her tracks. " Oh honey, he saw much more than we ever will. He was an astronaut after all."

" Yeah, I guess. Wait, what's that mum?" Sophia asked pointing to a dark cloud.

" I'm not sure, probably nothing bad," Just then it seemed like lightning flashed inside the large, fast approaching cloud. " It's too big to go around so just in case, you see those helmets and suits behind you?"

Sophia nodded, getting a little creeped out.

" Grab them and the oxygen tanks they are attached to." Rose said, wondering how to safely navigate through the storm.

" Here," Sophia handed her mother one of the outfits and oxygen tanks. " Mum, I'm a little creeped out now."

" I promise we'll be fine but still put that on, just for your safety." Both Rose and Sophia put on the bulking space suits with some difficulty.

The spaceship started to tremble as the entered the outer area of the storm. What looked like lighting flashed next to the ship and sent it jolting to the right.

Sophia grabbed the arm rests of her seat tight and closed her eyes so she could be brave. Rose was just as scared as her daughter but knew she had to get through the storm intact.

The further they went into the storm, the less they could see except for the lightning flashing. The ship started to tremble even more and it became very hard for Rose to steer. Then one of the stray lightning bolts hit the ship and Rose lost total control.

Thinking fast Rose unlatched her and her daughters seats, grabbed Sophia and pulled her to the back of the ship.

"Mum, I'm scared." Sophia whispered. The ship still trembled terribly and then it sounded as if the small spaceship was being pulled apart. All of a sudden the front of the ship was pulled off. They both screamed when it happened. In a moment of panic, Rose grabbed the pipe that was next to them with one hand and Sophia in the other.

"Mum!" Sophia's light-weight body was being pulled out into the storm with an incredible force and the only thing that stopped her from flying out into space was Rose's one hand.

Rose remembered how she almost flew into oblivion herself and the Doctor couldn't save her, but there was no one to save Sophia this time if they were torn apart.

" Don't let go!" Rose screamed but in that instant their hands were torn apart and Sophia was thrown out into space.

Rose watched in horror as her daughter was pulled further into the storm screaming.

Rose was about to let go when all of a sudden, an immensely bright light flashed. Rose had to close her eyes so she wasn't blinded. But when she opened them again, the storm was gone.

So was Sophia.

**a/n: Hey guys I know this chapters kinda bad but I promise it will get better. And also a special thanks to my beta bubblygal92!**


End file.
